When Lightning Struck
by bgreenwivy
Summary: Voldemort was not quite dead yet, the body he had been residing in was no more and as far as all the celebrating people knew, dawn was on the horizon and Voldemort could not come back. But Harry knew differently...


.

Title: When Lightning Struck

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, make any money off this and no copyright infringement was intended.

Pairing: Harry/ Draco

Rating: T

Summary: Voldemort was not quite dead yet, the body he had been residing in was no more and as far as all the celebrating people knew, dawn was on the horizon and Voldemort could not come back. Harry knew differently, the marks were still there so was one tiny remaining piece that kept Voldemort alive.

The Dark Lord was dead, or at least to everyone else he was. Harry knew for sure that he was not quite gone yet. While others were busy, helping people on the front lawn of Hogwarts, kissing, celebrating and mourning he was on top of the highest tower.

The wind whipped his hair around his head as he watched the approaching dawn. It was fitting really that it was the death of the Dark Lord and the rising of the Light side. Harry contemplated the irony with a faint smile as he felt along the scar that had marked him an equal before he could walk. If Voldemort had been really vanquished the scar would have disappear completely, all the dark marks would have faded and Voldemort would have been skewered into history books. The continuance of the marks proved that Harry was still a Horcrux.

Glancing at the world that had been his domain for ten long years, now twenty-one, Harry felt older than time itself. Removing a Slytherin dagger from the inner pocket of his cloak, he smiled at the wicked looking blade. The handle, made from the fang of a basilisk and filled with the venom, was two snakes wrapped around each other, one with eyes of emerald, one with eyes of diamonds. The venom in the blade would flow across the knife once the double-edged blade touched against a surface. It was a nasty weapon but somehow appropriate for killing the last heir of Slytherin and his unwilling Horcrux.

Harry neatly secured various pieces of parchment around the tower. Each one spelled to open only for the person it addressed. Each held a different message, final words from a fallen hero who was not as pristine as he led others to think. There was a statement to the Daily Prophet, messages for Ron and Hermione, a message for the Head of Aurors and Ministry of Magic clearing Snape, Gregory Goyle and the Malfoys and finally a letter addressed to Draco, personally.

Taking a deep breath Harry drew the dagger down the vein in his forearm. The blood pulled forth tinged with the basilisk venom and Harry felt drowsy. He heard the call of a Phoenix and saw Fawkes flapping over the parapet. Harry walked slowly forward, the blood draining from his arm leaving a blood trail to the edge, the floor shimmering and absorbing it.

Looking down Harry saw a bunch of people milling around below. The faint sound of music greeted his ears and the sound of thunder followed by a flash of lightning sounded. Harry looked at the sky puzzled. It had been a breaking dawn earlier without a trace of clouds and now…

Harry stumbled slightly and felt himself falling, a phoenix cry. The sound of voices screaming greeted his ears next, as story after story of the castle flew by. Harry felt the basilisk venom do its work and he died looking into Fawkes eyes as she followed him to the ground.

Harry's body hit with a sickening crunch and his soul stepped out. Another piece not his own, shimmered dark and malignant before lightning struck it. Turning around Harry looked at his body. The frame that had finally filled out so he was solid and sturdy, just over six feet tall, his olive skin that seemed to glow oddly in his death. His hair covered up where the scar should be, the black mess almost looking tame.

Harry reached forward, concentrating hard on being able to move something in his corporal form and brushed his hair out of the way. To his satisfaction no scar remained, Harry traced where it had been and smiled. Lightning struck him; Harry felt an incredible burning and a sizzle of a tear before he was gone.

Hearing the sounds of helpless sobbing, Harry kept quiet. Murmurs of comfort and condolences were uttered. Dry heaves broke into helpless retching and hacking noises. Harry knew he was in the infirmary. The smell alone told him as much. Someone lay on top of his chest, crying inconsolably. Harry smelt something like vanilla and burning acid.

"He can't be dead." Draco sobbed lying half on top of Harry.

"Between that drop, the venom and then lightning striking him, there isn't a chance of life." Madame Pomfrey spoke quietly, her own voice choked up slightly at the end. "I have run every single diagnostic spell and every life giving spell I know, both light and dark."

"Why did he do this?" Draco cried helplessly. "Why?"

"Malfoy he left letters." Ron spoke from the door way his own eyes too bright from unshed tears. "He left one for everyone, clearing names and setting terms." Draco only sobbed harder. "He even listed you as his heir so you could have his money in case the ministry was petty about reparations and such."

"I don't want the money, I want Potter!" Draco only started to hiccup.

"Draco this isn't good for the baby." Madame Pomfrey whispered coming to his side. "You need to rest."

"What baby?" Remus asked coming in the doorway, followed closely by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

"Our family has a unique condition." Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy entered the room sitting on one of the beds. "Sometimes when certain conditions are present, the family line finds a way to continue itself."

"Enough with the cryptic comments speak English." Ron demanded his fist clinching.

"He did Weasley." Snape drawled entering the room, pausing to study the blackened remains of Harry Potter on the bed before he continued. "If a Malfoy spouse is considered magically incapable or physically incapable of carrying an heir the males do it."

"So it is a form of inbreeding." Hermione spoke thoughtfully even when her eyes were red from crying.

"No it still takes the genetics of both parents." Snape sneered coldly. "It is not simply a Malfoy clone."

"I don't want it any more." Draco sniffed quietly but everyone heard him. The room stilled. "If I can't have Harry what is the point. I wanted the baby and Harry."

"Yes and a Malfoy always get what they want." Harry croaked out his eyes opening slightly.

"Exact…" Draco trailed off his eyes opening impossibly wide. Turning he stared into Harry's eyes.

"Hello sweetheart." Harry smiled. "Could I get some water?" Everyone unfroze at that moment but froze again when Draco smacked Harry across the face.

"I'll cry you a river so you can drown in it." Draco bawled, crashing into Harry's side and hugging him tightly.

Harry winced slightly in discomfort but gritted his teeth and bared it.

"I think I have some burn salve and a pregnancy approved calming draught around here somewhere." Madame Pomfrey wandered off with a spring in her step now that things had worked out.

"Make it a double, pregnancy makes Malfoys particularly emotional." Lucius drawled a hint of a smile crossing his face as Draco's verbally expressed his emotions that flinted from wanting to wring Harry's neck for being alive and kissing him to death.

Everyone else just shifted around slightly caught off guard by everything. Until Hermione's agile mind hit upon something that was really bothering her. "Harry why did you do it?" Madame Pomfrey stopped administering potions and Harry sighed but answered with a question instead.

"Are the dark marks gone?" Everyone looked at Lucius who nodded affirmatively. "Good, I realized when they hadn't faded that I was the last Horcrux after all. I purposefully kept Ron and Hermione out of that little piece of information because of the likelihood of it being true."

"But it was true?" Hermione asked for clarity.

"Yes." Harry sighed wearily rubbing his forehead with his free hand. The other arm was tucked quite firmly around Draco who had stuck himself in the spot under Harry's arm and looked ready to kill anyone who told him to move.

"What about this dagger?" Ron asked pulling it out from his pocket.

Harry sighed holding out his hand for it. Leaning back against the pillows, he studied the handle thoughtfully. "I never noticed before but it matches your eyes and mine." Harry whispered down to Draco.

"It is the weapon of choice for Salazar." Draco shrugged dismissing the weapon instead studying Harry's face intently.

"Yes much easier to put a dagger in the kidneys then a sword through the heart." Snape quipped studying the knife with interest.

"I thought Salazar had dueling blades, Godric had a sword, Ravenclaw a bow and arrow while Hufflepuff carried the spear?" Hermione asked Snape curiously.

"During war, any other time smaller weapons were necessary." Lucius sighed shaking his head at her. "The education at Hogwarts isn't what it use to be."

"Only those who represent the truth of the house can access the weapons though." Hermione retorted flushing slightly while Ron rubbed her back in support.

"I shouldn't be able to pull it out of its holder now." Harry murmured thoughtfully. "Since Voldemort is dead then all my powers from Slytherin should be gone as well." Then looking at the snakes, he hissed a greeting. Both snakes unwound from the hilt and studied both him and the blonde next to him.

"_Hello new heir_."

"_New heir_?" Harry questioned back confused.

"_We are a weapon of Slytherin to go to the next heir. You are truly a Slytherin to hide who you are in a House of Lions_." The diamond eyed one swayed slightly as it spoke.

"_I don't think_…" Harry stopped speaking as lightning struck. "_I killed the last heir so I became the new one_"

Both snakes nodded at him before the emerald-eyed one finally spoke. "_Survival above all things and self-preservation. You killed the last blood heir but in doing so made yourself one. It is special curses placed on the line of Slytherin that allows it, all that come from your line from now onward are descendents of Slytherin_."

The emerald eyed snake nodded it's head slowly studying him and Draco. "_I like the blonde he is pretty. Can we keep him_?" Harry laughed in answer.

"_Yes we can keep him_."

"_Good_." The emerald snake nodded. "_He will give you pretty heirs_." Harry nodded as the snakes reverted to their prior form.

Snuggling down in the covers, he yawned. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "I left you letters as an explanation." Harry tried subtly to get them to disperse. No one moved.

"Death takes a lot out of people…" Harry tried again with a weary sigh for added effect.

"I do believe we are being dismissed." Lucius drawled helping Narcissa to her feet and sweeping from the room. The Weasleys, Remus, Hermione, Ron closely followed them and Snape and Madame Pomfrey were the only ones who remained.

"Draco dear…" Madame Pomfrey trailed off at the vicious glare thrown her way. "I was only suggesting you take this calming draught, while I put the salve on Harry."

"I'll do it." Draco said imperiously holding out his hand for the salve.

Madame Pomfrey looked ready to argue when Snape put a hand on her arm and Harry spoke. "I'll make sure he takes the draught." Madame Pomfrey nodded at Harry placed some monitoring spells and allowed Snape to lead her out of the room.

Draco turned grey glowing eyes at Harry, Harry swallowed slightly afraid. "If you ever do anything so blatantly stupid again I will bring you back and kill you myself." Draco smiled pleasantly after he spoke and Harry nodded, happy he still had his balls attached.

This was a one-shot special that has the potential to be more…eventually.


End file.
